


Blue Violets

by jediclarinetist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: They were more of a curse than a blessing, soulmates. From the moment you first touch, you are dying, and the only cure is another touch. Five years exactly is how long it takes to die from the disease.But there is a way to rid yourself of the disease, forever. All it takes is to forsake your soulmate. You lose every memory of them, their presence fading away to nothing in an instant, and you lose every feeling of them, until they are nothing but strangers to you.It is not difficult to understand why, when their soulmate dies, almost everyone submits to their death, exactly five years from then. Some take their lives sooner; others believe that the Goddess blesses those who die of Hanahaki with eternal peace with their soulmate.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Blue Violets

One year into the war, Rodrigue passed, in a flurry of yellow daffodil petals and red, red blood.

One year into the war, Felix knew he’d do the same.

“Hey, Felix!” Sylvain was running toward him with a stupid grin. He stopped, suddenly. “Fuck, Fe, you look like shit.”

Felix coughed up blue violet petals and blood, and then Sylvain knew. “Oh.” Felix could see his face fall. “No, you said you wouldn’t leave me—”

“A foolish child’s pledge,” Felix rasped, his voice like rusty nails. “Is he here?”

Sylvain, who had never met his soulmate, looked terribly lost. “I don’t know. Let’s go find out.”

* * *

There was a time when Felix was six and his father had forced him to wear a dress to the ball, and Sylvain didn’t recognize him and flirted with him, and Felix had cried for hours, only stopping when Dimitri stayed the night in his bed and promised that he wouldn’t leave.

* * *

He looked so small, surrounded by corpses, sitting on the floor like an abandoned child. Felix approached him, and then had a terrible realization.    
Dimitri wasn’t dying.

Felix came close and touched his shoulder, and instantly, the ever-building pressure in his lungs vanished. Dimitri looked up at him. “Glenn?”

Felix ran.

* * *

There was a time during the rebellion, when he’d mistaken Felix for Glenn, and Felix had run away into the snow. Dedue had followed him, and when Dedue finally found him, Felix’s lips were blue and his skin icy, and they put him with Dimitri in his bedroll, even though he hated him. Felix was furious when he woke up, but unable to leave.

* * *

“You would’ve just died like your father did?” asked Ingrid scornfully, some time later, who didn’t remember that her soulmate had been Dedue.

“Better than living like you do,” Felix had retorted. It was cruel, too cruel, but he meant it. 

* * *

After the Tragedy, Felix had refused to leave Dimitri’s bedside for days and days, and Rodrigue was preparing Felix for his death in exactly five years.

* * *

Felix went once to the cathedral, and Dimitri had his way with him against broken stone. And then he wrapped his thick soft cape around Felix, lying him down in a back room, and told him to stay. Felix didn’t know why he listened, but he did. Some time later, Dimitri came back with a large fish he’d caught, and he cleaned it and cooked it over an open flame, and he gave half to Felix.

As though he were taking care of his mate.

And Felix cuddled up to him, and pretended that his touches had been as kind as they used to be, and slept by his side. He saw a little piece of Dimitri’s old humanity in him. 

Felix went to him often then, desperate to catch a glimpse of the Dimitri he loved.

* * *

There was a time when Felix was eleven, and had his first period, and ran to Dimitri sobbing, sure that this would make him a girl for real, and Dimitri assured him that nothing could make him into a girl, and Felix had napped with him and stained his sheets with red, and cried all over again.

* * *

And then Dedue returned, and he didn’t remember that his soulmate had been Ingrid, and Dimitri got back a little more of his humanity. 

Rodrigue wasn’t there to take Fleche’s blade for Dimitri, so it was Felix that died for him.

He should have died. Felix knew that. But he didn’t.

And somehow, Dimitri’s humanity was back, or at least as close to what he’d been before as he’d ever be. He didn’t remember Felix, but he knew he should.

And more and more often, he’d slip into Felix’s bed at night, sometimes thanking him, sometimes apologizing, with his head between Felix’s thighs. He didn’t mistake Felix for Glenn anymore. 

When Dimitri was crowned, the entire kingdom cheered for him. He tried to atone for his failures by giving and giving and giving, even though he’d earned his place a hundred times over already.

It took until months after Dimitri’s coronation, when Felix’s belly was heavy with Dimitri’s child, that Dimitri finally said, “I love you.”

And then he remembered.


End file.
